The present invention relates generally to a tire pressure monitoring system, and more particularly, to a method and system for identifying overuse of a mini-spare.
Various types of pressure sensing systems for monitoring the pressure within the tires of an automotive vehicle have been proposed. Such systems generate a pressure signal using an electromagnetic (EM) signal which is transmitted to a receiver. The pressure signal corresponds to the pressure within the tire. When the tire pressure drops below a predetermined pressure, an indicator is used to signal the vehicle operator of the low pressure.
Vehicles having tire pressure monitoring systems often have a run flat tire that may be used when tire pressure is lost from a particular tire. Such tires, however, are expensive and have a high rolling mass and therefore it would be desirable to eliminate these from vehicles. Mini-spare tires are often used in automotive vehicles. Mini-spare tires are compact and thus take little space and weigh less than full spares. One drawback, however, to the use of mini-spares is that they are only suitable for use over a predetermined distance. The predetermined distance is long enough to allow the vehicle operator to service the flat tire.
It would therefore be desirable to provide the vehicle operator with an indication of the life of the mini-spare.